Cônicas
'Primórdios das Cônicas' As curvas cônicas foram primeira e extensivamente estudadas pelos gregos Menechme, aluno de Platão e Eudoxus, foi o primeiro homem que se tem notícias a estudar as curvas cônicas. Eutocius (500 d.C.) diz nas citações que fez em uma dissertação de Arquimedes sobre a Esfera e Cilindro que Menechme encontrou duas soluções para o problema da duplicação do cubo: uma era através da interseção entre uma hipérbole e uma parábola, e a outra encontrando a interseção entre duas parábolas. Com essas soluções, Menechme introduziu o que hoje chamamos de parábolas. E apesar de não haver a presença da elipse em seus textos, Erastótenes atribui a ela a criação das três curvas cônicas, o qual passou a chamá-las de “Tríade de Menechme”. Os árabes tiveram papel essencial na manutenção de diversas obras gregas. Os quatros últimos livros de Apolônio sobre cônicas, por exemplo, só chegaram a nós através de suas traduções (o último foi supostamente reconstruído). Os árabes se destacaram ainda pela sua aplicação na ótica, estática e astronomia. Após grandes períodos de poucos progressos no conhecimento científico dos gregos e, por consequência, pelas curvas cônicas na Europa. Dois novos métodos para visualização das cônicas urgem: um que as interpreta como projeção de um círculo e outro que utiliza reta como referências, as conhecidas coordenadas da Geometria Analítica. A evolução dos estudos das Cônicas Foi Menechme que, possivelmente, fez a associação com uma seção do cone circular reto formada por um plano paralelo à geratriz e a denominou “seção de um cone reto retângulo”. Pappus (final do século IV depois de Cristo), no livro VII da sua coleção, atribuiu a Euclides (285 a.C.), na obra “Lugar geométrico na superfície”, quatro lemas que caracterizam as três cônicas através de um ponto (foco) e de uma reta (diretriz). Com Arquimedes (287 – 212 a.C.) surge uma caracterização que define as três curvas como seções de um cone. Apolônio (262 ou 245? – 190 a.C.) é o primeiro a apresentar uma caracterização unificadora ao afirmar que as conhecidas seções cônicas podem ser obtidas a partir de um mesmo cone oblíquo de base circular. O cone passa a ser composto por duas partes iguais e simétricas ao vértice. Pappus (final do século IV depois de Cristo) apresentou a caracterização foco-diretriz sobre as cônicas feitas por Euclides e/ou Aristeu. Utilizou tal definição para a resolução de problema da trisseção de um ângulo, entre outras coisas. Serenus (contemporâneo de Pappus) apresenta a elipse como uma seção feita através de um cilindro e não somente do cone. Os irmãos Muhammad, Ahmad e Hasan, conhecidos como Banu Musa (final do século IX d.C.), traduziram as “Cônicas de Apolônio”. Em seguida, escreveram obras próprias. Em uma delas, é observada a definição bifocal da elipse sem referência ao cone. Na primeira metade do século XI, Ibn Al-Haytham reformou a ótica geométrica ao utilizar construções geométricas oriundas das seções do cone. Kepler (1571-1630) retoma a abordagem grega que parte do cone, além de fazer uma apresentação unificada das cônicas. Ele obtém uma das cônicas a partir de outras, por deformação, sem se servir do cone. A sua construção de parábola utiliza a equidistância dos seus pontos até o foco e a diretriz. É dele também a ideia de que a parábola possui o segundo foco no infinito. Motivado pela tentativa de resolução de um famoso problema proposto por Pappus no seu sétimo livro, Descartes (1596-1650) lança em um apêndice do seu “Discurso do Método” as bases da Geometria Analítica. Descartes foi o primeiro a identificar as cônicas por equação. Fermat (1601-1665) também classifica as curvas pela sua equação. Seu método consiste em manipular as coordenadas de um ponto da curva até que propriedades familiares apareçam. Blaise Pascal (1623-1662) enuncia em sua obra de 1640 (com 17 anos!) o Teorema do Hexagrama Místico, que produz uma aplicação importante: qualquer cônica é completamente definida por cinco pontos. Philippe de La Hire (1640-1718) escreveu três obras exclusivamente sobre as seções cônicas. O primeiro livro “Novos elementos das seções cônicas” faz uma abordagem exclusivamente no plano. Caracteriza as cônicas separadamente a partir da propriedade bifocal. Seu enfoque é sintético. A origem histórica dos termos elipse, hipérbole e parábola Foi com Pitágoras (cerca de 540 a.C.) que surgiram os termos elipse, hipérbole e parábola. Mas, diferentemente do que pensamos, ele não os usavam em referência às curvas cônicas. Na verdade, Pitágoras usou esse termo pela primeira vez em referência ao método chamado “aplicação de áreas”. Muita das vezes, no decorrer de uma solução usando tal método, ocorria uma das três soluções: ou a base era mais curta, ou era mais comprida, ou ainda de mesmo comprimento que um dado segmento. Para essas soluções, Pitágoras designou os termos ellipsis, para falta; hyperbole, que para excesso; e parabole, comparação. Agora, foi Arquimedes (287 – 212 a.C.) o grande precursor dos termos elipse (oxythome), hipérbole (amblytome) e parábola, em referência já a Geometria Analítica. Apolônio é pioneiro também ao utilizar pela primeira os termos “elipse”, “hipérbole” e “parábola” para designar as seções cônicas. A origem histórica dos termos foco e parâmetros Apolônio (262 ou 245? – 190 a.C.) foi quem apresentou pela primeira vez os pontos originados pela aplicação (que foram depois chamados por Kepler de foco). Kepler (1571 – 1630) foi o grande pioneiro na Geometria Analítica ao usar a palavra “foco”. Já Claude Mydorge (1585 – 1647) é o primeiro a usar a palavra parâmetro para descrever um elemento fundamental das seções cônicas. A evolução histórica das aplicações dos estudos das cônicas Apolônio, em seus estudos, apresenta as propriedades óticas a partir da definição. Diocles (por volta de 190 a.C.) explorou o potencial das propriedades que envolvem os focos através das 16 proposições da sua obra “Espelhos ardentes”. Além disso, apresenta diversas aplicações para as propriedades óticas das cônicas, partindo da caracterização Foco e Diretriz. Em seu livro, utiliza a propriedade foco-diretriz para resolução de problemas de reflexão de raios luminosos. Ibu-Sahl apresenta propriedades óticas também através da refração de lentes e não apenas da reflexão em espelhos. Criou equipamentos para a construção de cônicas. Para a parábola, utilizou a propriedade do foco e da diretriz. Para a elipse e para a hipérbole, explorou as propriedades óticas. Kepler (1571-1630) pesquisa a trajetória dos planetas do sistema solar e afirma ser a elipse a curva descrita pela terra em seu movimento ao redor do sol, estando a referida estrela num dos focos dessa elipse. Referências Bibliográficas BOYER, Carl B. História da Matemática. São Paulo: Ed. Da Universidade de São Paulo, 1974. COOLIDGE, Julian Lowell. A History of the conic sections and quadric surfaces. New Yorker: Dover Publications, 1968. EVES, Howard. Tópicos de História da Matemática para sala de aula. São Paulo: Ed. Atual, 1992. NETO, Francisco Quaranta. Tradução comentada da obra “Novos elementos das seções cônicas” (Philippe de La Hire – 1679) e sua relevância para o Ensino de Matemática. Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro: Rio de Janeiro, 2008. Category:Matemática